


I'll Be Right Here (when you wake up)

by momentofchaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofchaos/pseuds/momentofchaos
Summary: Everything faded out when Daisy heard the agent tell her. The noise of the briefing room faded into the background, as the other agents began asking questions, but she couldn’t summon the strength to do the same. It was like the wind had been knocked out of her lungs, her heart dropping in her chest as her mouth went dry.“Agent Sousa has been hit.”Or: Sousa has some amnesia and Daisy is a worried wife. Fluff and slight angst ensues.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	I'll Be Right Here (when you wake up)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I woke up thinking about this morning, after reading some prompts on Tumblr.
> 
> I honestly couldn't decide who to write as the one who was hopped up on meds, but I think this works okay. I wrote this in one sitting, which feels like that is the first time that's happened in ages.
> 
> Let me know what you think! 💛

Everything faded out when Daisy heard the agent tell her. The noise of the briefing room faded into the background, as the other agents began asking questions, but she couldn’t summon the strength to do the same. It was like the wind had been knocked out of her lungs, her heart dropping in her chest as her mouth went dry.

_“Agent Sousa has been hit.”_

Her limbs were numb as she pushed herself up from the table at such speed her chair hit the wall several feet behind it. All eyes were on her, but she couldn’t see them. Turning to the Agent who had been sent to pass on the message, an agent who Daisy knew Mack favoured due to her work ethic and sense of justice, she didn’t need to ask to find the answer to the question in her mind.

“The Infirmary. The Director is there now.”

And she was gone, unaware of how her feet were thudding along the corridors teeming with agents, her hurried pace drawing their attention. But she was lost in her thoughts. His name chanting in her mind, and as she tried to calm it, she floundered, overwhelmed by the unknown.

They tried to never leave each other’s side, something they’d learnt long ago, that they were better together than separate. From the start they’d been well suited as mission partners, their personal relationship translating into a steady working rhythm where they moved in sync. Kora thought they had some weird telepathic communication technique in the field, but it wasn’t that. It came from knowing each other inside and out, every thought was predictable to them, even if it was to no one else. He knew when to hold her back, help her control her headstrong impulses or when to encourage her unleash her power. She knew which plan he’d take, the strongest from a strategic point of view and how he’d put himself in harm’s way to protect what he cared about most.

She needed him like she needed her powers, not that she couldn’t survive if he didn’t, (although she didn’t dare imagine a world without him in it), but that he made her whole, that the small part of her that had always been empty, was filled by him, the life he’d given her was more than she ever imagined and the love they shared for each other burned bright and long, the flame never flickering or smouldering.

“Tremors.” The voice of her friend brought her out of her haze, and she looked around to see she’d arrived at the infirmary.

“Where is he? What happened Mack?” She almost spat out, her words tumbling out of her mouth thick with worry and concern for her partner.

“He’s here, the doctors are with him. The mission went sideways, Sousa leapt in to save one of the younger agents, got caught up in the blast. He’s going to be okay, he’s high on pain meds and anaesthesia.” Mack explained, his hands settled on Daisy’s shoulders as she took a deep breath, trying to hold in the tears that were forming.

“So, I can see him, right?” She asked looking up at Mack, no longer the Inhuman, super-powered, highly decorated SHIELD agent, but the younger sister figure the director had come to see her as. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly which she returned, as here breathing returned to normal.

“Of course, you can but, Daisy… There’s something else.” Her head shot up and she took a half-step backwards. “There seems to have been a weird effect of either the blast or the anaesthetic or pain meds or a mixture.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s loopy for one thing, like he’s really drunk or when Deke was on them after he got shot. And…”

“And what? Mack!” She demanded.

“He thinks he’s in the fifties. He keeps saying he’s the chief and… he’s asking for Carter.”

Daisy took a deep breath as she processed the information. Peggy Carter. Of course, why not.

“The doctors say its temporary, but he needs to sleep and he’s refusing. We thought seeing you might, you know bring him back a bit.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Daisy said, pacing slightly now, planning how she was going to approach this as Mack slipped away to consult the doctors. Subconsciously, she slipped the chain that held her rings out from beneath her shirt. It made sense on multiple accounts to not wear her rings on her finger at work, it kept them safe on missions or in training sessions and it meant her husband wasn’t used against her by enemies they met in battle. Their work encouraged the darkest depths of all life to face them and they did everything they could to keep each other as safe as possible.

“Tremors, they’ve finished up. We can see him now.” Mack called, noting that she was sliding her normally concealed rings onto her hand as they headed down the hall.

With every step, Daisy could feel the pit in her stomach growing deeper, and she paid special attention to the voice in her head, which sounded unsurprisingly like May, telling her that the doctors had said he’d be fine. He’d be fine.

Before they even entered the room, she heard his familiar voice shouting at the nurse who was leaving the room as they approached.

“I am a SHIELD Chief, I demand to know what is going on here!”

Upon entering the room, Daisy held back the gasp that threatened to escape her. Sat in the bed, handcuffed to the bed was an infuriated Sousa who swayed every time he fought against his restraints.

“Agent Sousa.” Mack started.

“Chief.” He corrected, his words slurring together ever so slightly. “I’m a chief. You’d think a chief would get more respect than this. In a SHIELD facility no less. It’s not like I’m gonna run off, I feel drunk as skunk, is this Thompson’s doing? That rat bastard.”

“Of course, Chief.” Mack said, trying to hide the smile that threatened to break the façade he was trying to put on.

“Where’s Carter? Or Rose? They’d both have your guts for this. Handcuffs, I’m a one-legged man for the love-.” Daisy took a step further into the room and into Daniel’s line of sight for the first time, and his words got stuck in his throat. “Woah.” He spluttered, staring at Daisy wide-eyed. “Sorry, I’m more gentlemanly in front of beautiful women normally. I think I’m drunk.”

Mack chuckled, as Daisy let a small smile cross her face. “We thought having Agent Johnson here, might help you recover some of the memories. What’s the last thing you remember?” Daniel Sousa wasn’t paying attention to him though, his eyes were fixed on Daisy as if studying her. “Sousa.”

“Yeah sorry. Sorry, erm. There was a light? And someone was shouting at me, was that you? It might have been you.” Mack nodded at Daisy to confirm the accuracy of his ramblings. “And then there was a plane. Someone cursing. In Spanish. A woman. But that’s it. Can I get some water? My throat feels like the desert.” He motioned as much as he could with

Instinctively, Daisy stepped forward to grab the water glass from beside the bed and gently tipped it to his mouth before realising what she was doing. His eyes were wide as she moved, and she was grateful for his inebriated state that he just complied and sipped the water. Her spare hand moved to support his head as he wobbled slightly and he looked up at her, that familiar sparkle in his eyes before she pulled the glass away and stepped back. He didn’t look small in the hospital bed, but his chest was wrapped in bandages and the familiar smell of burn cream hit Daisy’s brain like a long term memory pulled from her brain’s archived.

“Well, the doctors said, it should all come back to you. But you need to rest. Chief.” Mack said, before glancing to Daisy. “Now I’m going to leave you with Agent Johnson as I have to debrief the rest of the crew. But you did good work today. Chief.” Mack smirked and left the room, sharing one last look with Daisy who nodded at him to let him know she was okay.

“So, he said Johnson, right?” Daisy nodded and he offered up his hand for her to shake, as well as he could with being shackled to the bed. She shook his hand tentatively. “Call me Daniel.”

“Daisy.” The brunette replied before turning to pull the chair in the corner closer to the side of the bed.

“So, Daisy, how long have you been working for the agency?” He asked, smiling that charming smile that usual made Daisy feel a bit warm and tingly. Daniel was clearly trying to get to know her, but it felt strange to Daisy that the person she normally was so close to, didn’t remember a thing about her. His eyes were steady, but his body still wobbled, and his speech was still slurring probably more than it had been before as the exhaustion crept in

“About ten years. I was brought on as a computer specialist, turned field agent.”

“And we know each other? When I’m not all…” He shook his head and hands, and Daisy tried to school her face from breaking into a smile at how adorable he was being.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Daniel smiled wide at that.

“I meant what I said before. You are beautiful.” Daisy blushed and almost giggled, normally Daniel was eloquent and metaphoric, romantic with words in a way she could never measure up, but she loved that about him. But in this state, he seemed emboldened and confident, direct and straight to the point.

“Well, I don’t think you’re too bad yourself, Chief.” She flirted back, a new dynamic to their already established relationship. She couldn’t wait to tease him about this later, when he was back being his dorky self. Unintentionally she had begun fidgeting with her rings, the way she did when her hands needed to be busy, she didn’t even realise till Daniel pointed it out.

“Hey you’re married!” He slurred, a little too loudly. “Well shucks! Who’s the lucky bastard? Does he know how lucky he is? Have I told him? Do I need to?” Daisy outwardly laughed at this, and he just looked more and more confused.

“Daniel, look at your left hand.” Puzzled, the chief looked down at his left hand to see, as clear as day, a platinum band on his ring finger, reflecting the light streaming in from the window.

“Well, shit. I’m married too. Wait-” he looked from his own hand and back to Daisy’s as she held it out for him, taking in the matching bands. “I’m married to you?!” Daisy nodded, still laughing. “Well, how the hell did I land a dame like you?”

“Eh, you were your usual dorky self, and you wormed your way into my heart. We’ve been married 2 years next month.” She confessed, gently taking his hand and squeezing it.

“Well, if that ain’t peachy.” She laughed as he settled his head back against his pillow sleepily.

“Yeah, it is.” She gently carded her fingers through his hair, the product usually in it clearly no longer in play as the natural curls had begun to flop down on to his forehead. “And as your wife, I think you need to sleep. That’s an order, Chief.”

“Yes ma’am.” Then his sleepy eyes shot open again. “You’ll be here when I wake up? It was a bit disorientating last time.” He asked softly, an innocence to his voice that Daisy hadn’t heard before.

“I’ll be right here.” And with a kiss to his forehead and a squeeze of her hand, she watched his eyelids flutter close and the steady rise and fall of his chest as it evened out into sleep.

* * *

Foggy. He felt foggy as he woke up, like there was a familiar mist in his head. His vision focussed enough to recognise he was in a hospital bed and then his eyes flitted to the hand clasping his. He hated hospitals, having spent far too much time in them, but he calmed when he saw the other person in his room. Resting on top of the joined hands was mess of brunette hair, belonging to his favourite person on this earth.

“Daisy. Dais-“ He rasped out, his throat raw from what he assumed was anaesthetic. As his wife jumped up, he became acutely aware of the injuries he’d apparently suffered as the skin over his shoulder pulled under the bandages and he winced slightly.

“Daniel.” She breathed out steadily, “You’re okay. Do you know what year it is?” He looked to her, confused.

“Its 2023?” And Daisy sighed in relief, _‘what had happened while I was out_?’ he thought to himself.

“Sorry, last time you were awake, you thought you were in the 1950’s. You were asking for Rose? She was your office manager and muscle at the SSR right?” Daniel nodded. “And you were asking for Carter as well.”

“Sorry about that.” He said cautiously.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. You had minor amnesia brought on my pain meds and a whole bunch of other drugs. You kept correcting Mack to call you Chief.”

“Oh god.” Daniel said, bringing his hand down his face. “That’s not going away is it.”

“No, I doubt it. Chief.” She teased, leaning over to kiss him softly which he enthusiastically returned before she pulled away a little too soon for his liking and steeled her gaze on him. “We need to talk about what happened on the mission.” She stated simply. “What do you remember?”

“Erm, they were attacking and Haversham’s ICER jammed up. He was right in the blast zone, so I tackled him out of the way. It’s pretty patchy after that. Is he okay? Haversham?” Daniel recounted not letting go of Daisy hand despite her change in tone.

“He’s fine. You’re not.”

“Daisy I’m fine, he was-”

“You’re not fine Daniel. Do you know what is what like for me to hear that you’d been hit? Do you know what was going through my mind when that agent came to tell me?” Her eyes were filling with tears again, anger and hurt pooling in her stomach about how this wonderful, selfless man acted.

“Daisy- I didn’t- I-”

“You could have died Daniel. You could have died and left me-” She was sobbing now, that angry sob Daniel had only seen a couple of times in the past few years. Her past haunts her the same way his still haunts him from time to time.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Daisy.” He said, pulling on her hand until she collapsed into him and he tried his best to pull her onto the bed beside him, without using his injured side. “I’m sorry.” The sobs had subsided now as he kept his left arm holding her tightly as her face became nestled in the crook of his neck. Speaking in a soft voice, he comforted her, pressing his lips to drop a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “I didn’t mean to, but it would have killed him. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I know.” She sniffled quietly. “I just got scared, I can’t lose you Daniel. Not now. Not ever.”

“I know, I feel the same way about you. You know that.” He shifted slightly so he could see her face, trying not to let his heart break in two as he saw the tear stains tracking down her cheeks. “I can’t promise that I won’t kick the bucket, and I wouldn’t want to because I can’t guarantee I’d never break that promise. But I promise I’ll never stop fighting to come back to you Daisy. Okay?”

“Okay.” She said quietly, her hand coming up to run along the edge of the bandage across his chest, letting the pair of them settle in a comfortable silence. “You were quite funny on pain meds you know?”

“Was I really? Not too much talking about my exes then?” Daisy smiled at his gentle teasing.

“Nah, it was funny. I thought at one point we were going to have to fly Jemma in to pretend to be her again.” She rested her head back into the crook of neck.

“Jemma would have loved that. Did I say anything else in my drug-induced haze?” He questioned, resting his head on top of hers. And Daisy let out a giggle.

“You hit on me. Asked me if my husband knew how lucky he was to have a beautiful dame like me. Something like that.” She smiled back up at him.

“Oh, he does. No question about it.” He kissed her softly, his arms meeting around her middle as he held her tight. She was exhausted, he’d been out for the best part of 24 hours and she’d not slept for most of them. “Sleep Daisy. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

_Tag Scene –_

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t _Chief_ Sousa. Back in the land of the living.” Mack said striding into the room, to see Daniel flipping through the tablet computer.

“Shhhhh.” The man whispered back, dropping the tablet slightly to reveal Daisy sleeping soundly, curled against him.

“Ah, yeah she’s not left your side since she found out. Did she shout at you for being self-sacrificial?” Sousa nodded. “Made you feel real bad about it?” Another nod. “Well, no need for me to do the same then. I doubt I could drive the point home any more. You did good Sousa, but don’t worry her like that again. We don’t all want to feel that wrath.”

“No worries Director, I’ll do my best.” Daniel agreed, placing the tablet down on the side table, as Mack turned to leave the room.

“Hey Mack? Can you turn the light off? I don’t want to disturb her.”

“Sure thing. _Chief_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated 💛
> 
> Tumblr - momentofch-aos


End file.
